How Do You Like Your Woman?
by ameo66
Summary: After training hard, a few precious moments, and some harmless teasing, feeling are finally expressed.


**This one-shot is actually the second in a story cycle I was writing. All of the pieces are related and linked!**

**limish smutty-ness**

**How Do You Like Your Women?**

I practiced every single day in this field with my team members this week, but I always stayed later with Shika, to you know, get extra practice, he would let place jutsus on him unlike a certain tubby character we dare not call fat.

I heard a sigh. It was the troubled sigh I heard when I knew I did something wrong. Which wasn't often, mind you, but that's how I recognized it. I finished my technique, and breathed a moment, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I saw it was just my commrad's hand, he leaned over and looked at me face. He always had squinty eyes, but I could see the light fleck of brown.

"When I watched you, at first I thought you were just being showy, but I found that you actually throw your kunai wrong."

"Really? I've always thrown them this way," blushing I look at way I held my kunai, I looked at how he had it. The was between his fingers and not in his hand backwards like I had it. "I guess I just found this easier."

"Well look here, if you hold it like so, and fling it like that with this motion, it'll easily slip through your fingers." _He smirked at me! The nerve! It's not like I didn't know it...it just hard for me, _"it'll go faster too." He added. He wrapped his fingers over mine forming the right holding position.

"Right..." _stupid pineapple head. I hate that your a genius. And your lazy? Stop watching clouds and do something great! I know you can! Did mention your a genius? Well, it's not like my darling Sasuke-kun isn't a genius either. Oh, who am I kidding, the guy is gay. _"Thanks." I threw it the way he said. Wow. It worked.

I suddenly realized that there were a set of hand on my hips.

"Well, well, you seem to have gained some weight."

"Oh my god, how do you know?" There was light panic in her voice.

"You look a lot wider here." He grinned at me when he said this; he even has the nerve slide his hands to my waist!

"OH NO! WHAT IF I CAN'T FIT IN MY NEW UNIFORM! OH god...what if I end up gaining more weight? What if..." _I gasped! I can't gain any more weight! I'll be fat! Stupid foreheaded bitch and her tiny waist..._

"Ino, Ino! Calm down! I was just playing with you!"

"What! You, you...!" I wanted to growl. I hate you Shikamaru.

"Ino, I'm going to tell you what I told Chouji three years ago." He looked me in the eye; he seemed way closer than he had before. "Guys don't necessarily like skinny girls as much as they tend to claim. I hear more guys tend to like stacked women, if you know what I mean."

I could not help but blush. He was so...blunt.

"You're stacked Ino, stop worrying about your waist so much." He said this placing his hands back on my hips. I must have looked like a cherry.

"Uhh..." he was way too close for comfort.

He bent over, his lips almost touching mine, he whispered to me. "If it's any concelation, I think you're beautiful the way you are."

I felt my bottom lip tremble from the warmth of his breath. I want to say something, but I just didn't know what! _What should I say? I...I love him...don't I? I think I do, he's always there, and he takes care of me, but I thought I loved Sasuke, but that didn't work...I don't want to be rejected, what if he just said that to cheer me up? Wait? What does love have to do with anything, he just said I'm beautiful...`_

I stopped breathing.

His lips lightly pressed against mine. It was so simple. It was like a feather.

I think I started breathing again. I remember sucking in breath.

His lips...I had to feel then again. They were so soft. I captured a small kiss like he did. I felt so weak with him touching me.

"Shikamaru..." I whispered. I could barely speak. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"Ino...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, your still getting over Sasuke and..." I watched his lips. I don't I had ever been so attracted to him! Why am I so suddenly drawn to him... _And why are you sorry? I kissed back didn't I? You romantic impaired pineapple head!_

"You're so dumb..." I had to say it.

"What?" He looked hilarious, I couldn't help but giggle, his eyes were wide, and he was even blushing! It must have been the cutest thing I have ever seen!

"Shika..." I cooed, _wait...I cooed? I guess I did, didn't I._ I placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Ino, I always kind of had a thing for you, I just couldn't do anything, it was too bothersome."

I snickered. _Bothersome...wait, he said I was stacked. Am I just now realizing that?_

"You said I was stacked!"

"What?" His expression was priceless.

"You said it a moment ago. I just realized that."

"Well yeah, you kinda have like the biggest chest out of every kunoichi in our year. Don't tell me you didn't realize that either..."

"I guess I haven't." _OH MY GOD. I guess I never did realize that. I just knew they were bigger than Sakura's...but I guess I am bigger than Hinata, course she has to be at least C..._ "I bet you wanna touch them though."

"I well...I wouldn't be the only."

"Do it then, dare ya."

"I'm not going to touch your boobs."

"Oh, but I can tell you would love to, and big and squishy and-oh!" _Wow! He actually did it. Mmm, oh! That feels nice... I felt his hands gently rub my chest...oh god...I can't let him hear me moan! Not here in the middle of the field!_ I bit my lip. That's all I could think to do.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He removed his hands. _Don't stop!_

"No, it felt...nice."

I felt him sneak my hand into his.

"It's late, we should go. I'll walk you to your house."

"I don't live in the house any more, I got an apartment over in that direction." I pointed west. "My daddy said I could move out as a sweet 16 present..."

"Oh, I live there too..."

"Since when?"

"I've lived there a couple months."

"Oh..." He started walking. It was quiet the whole time, but it wasn't awkward. It was nice. Holding his hand was very nice, he had soft hands. For fifteen minutes we walked until we reached my apartment. I leaned towards him kissed his cheek.

"Thank you..."

"No problem, it's nice you live close."

"...do you, want to come it for coffee?"

"That would be...no bother at all." He sheepishly grinned at me. I don't think I had ever seen so many sides of him. Especially in one day.

I unlocked the door, and opened the door. Turning the light on, I dropped my keys onto the table near the door. I didn't have mail, thank god. I walked into the small kitchen, and grabbed the coffee grounds and started prepping the machine. I heard him sit down on the chair at the counter behind me. I suddenly felt uneasy. I knew he was watching me.

"What do you want with your coffee?"

"Cream, and a little sugar..." He was still staring. "Maybe I was right earlier."

"About what?"

"You gaining weight. Or have your thighs always been that big, they are really quite attractive." I stiffened all over..._he was staring at my thighs?_ "Cute butt too."

Damn these shorts I practiced in today. I was so happy I wasn't facing him, I must have been blushing. Unfortunately, the coffee was finished brewing. I poured the steaming brew in our cups, and handed his to him over the small counter. I walked around it and sat on the couch. He joined me. It was silent for a moment except for breathing and occasional sipping.

"I bet you want to touch my thighs too?" I challenged.

"Well, maybe...you really do have a perfect body."

I blushed again. I put my coffee down. He did too.

"Why don't I just do this so you can touch everything?" I got up, and then straddled him. _C'mon you cocky pineapple, do something!_

He smirked the dirtiest smirk ever.

"I might..." He said, sliding his hands up my thighs. Oh, he was good. He continued by sliding his hands up my hips and sides. And then he went for my chest. Again. He gently squeezed it like before, massaging them carefully.

"Mmmm..." I couldn't help it. It felt so good. _I can't be seduced this easily! I have to resort to this I guess..._ I grinded against his crouch. He instantly stopped.

"Oh god..." He moaned, I continued to move leaning over him.

"How do you like your women?" whispered in his ears smirking.

She continued her movements on his lap, while he simply succumb to her. He abruptly grabbed her hips and stopped her. She looked at him a little confused.

"Ino, if you continue this, I don't think I can stop myself from throwing you down and...having my way with you."

She leaned over to his ear licked the lobe and outline of his ear, playing with his earring. _Oh god, she's practically fucking my ear with her tongue._

"I don't think I would mine...wanna go to my bed?" she whispered, tickling the inside of his ear.

She gasped while he picked her up heading for her room. He kissed her neck, trailing tongue along her collarbone. He laid her down on the bed without stopping. He trailed light kisses up her neck. Teasing her lips, not giving his own lips in return. Ino gasped again as they started a rhythm of grinding.

He finally crashed his lips on hers, slipping his tongue through her lips. She playfully nipped at his tongue, sucking on it. Sneakily, she slid her tongue into his mouth, rolling her tongue around. He lightly moaned, and stopped kissing her. They both needed some air.

"Ino...I-I love you." Shikamaru said, placing a light kiss on her lips like the first kiss he gave her.

"I love you too, Shikamaru." She whispered back, giving another feather like kiss.

Ino leaned up to get another kiss when she heard something. The opening of her front door. Crap.

"INO! Are you home?"

That stupid forehead girl.

Ino sighed, and slipped her body from underneath his, whispering "I'll be back, stay here.", and opening her bed room door.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'm sorry if you were sleeping, I just thought maybe you forgot to get the scrolls from my house you left, so I came to drop them by, and also-! Wait a second Ino! Why are there two coffee cups on your table?"

"Uh, well I had some when I got home, and didn't put away my cup from earlier."

Sakura examined the two cups, then touched them. "They're both still hot."

"Uh well, umm-"

"Oh my god Ino. Someone else is here! Who is it?"

Shikamaru smirked and decided to let that be his cue. He walked out her bed room door.

"Shikamaru?"

"I told you to stay put!"

"I couldn't help it, I thought I could just embarrass you, y'know?" He said, walking up behind and placing a trail of kisses on her neck.

Sakura giggled. "You guys are adorable! I'll just leave...I think I left my door unlocked anyway." She said, opening the door and she left.

"You...I'm gonna get you!" she turned to Shikamaru. He grinned, sliding his hand down her back. Only one word could describe what happened next.

'Squish'.

"Gah!"

He looked down into eyes and inwardly laughed. Ino was fun.

"Why don't we just return to the bedroom?"

He rolled his eyes, and walked into the room. She followed, returning the favor of the earlier grab.

"You know, I like my women troublesome, but all the way worth it."

**Bam. An edited version.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
